The Darkness of the Ice
by arizoniaparis
Summary: Kristoff and Anna's daughter, Kia, is brutally taken away and given a special gift like her Aunt Elsa. Trained to be a monster, what will happen when she is asked to kill her own family. KristoffxAnna, OCxOC Rated M for violence.
1. Chapter 1

Hello lovely readers. This is a rewrite of another story I wrote. I have the first couple of chapters written and will post every Friday. Another thing, Olaf will not, if at all, have a very important part in this story. It's to hard to incorporate him into this. If you have any ideas, message me. Read and Review. Thanks!

Darkness of the Ice

_December 21__st__, 1843_

The town of Arendelle buzzed with the excitement about the royal couple's new baby. Although she was only a little under two weeks old, the current princess was one already one of the most gossiped about people in the entire town.

"I heard it wasn't even his, and that the princess was actually having a secret affair with one of the many Westergard brothers." An elderly woman murmured to another.

"What I was told was that the poor baby, bless its heart, was so hideous, they dropped her into the waters and let her drown. Immediately after, they sent a thief to steal a poor orphan who looked the most similar to the mother." She whispered back.

"Oh please, Margo, that is so unrealistic! The real story is that the air is cursed, and is to be locked up in a tower for all eternity." A third stated matter of factly.

But while the whole town chatted away about all the secret torments and affairs, Queen Elsa sat in her room getting ready for the celebratory ball. The proud aunt had made the announcement earlier this morning that the baby was born on December 9th.

Elsa's platinum hair was braided perfectly with little snowflakes weaving in and out of the thick strands. A small crown with sapphires and crystals sat upon her head reflecting and breaking the suns light into many pieces. Her blue, off-the-shoulder dress fit her perfectly complementing her eyes. Clinging on to her dress was a clear, transparent cape with snowflakes decorating it all the way down the back and leading out into a fragile train. Her shoes were made of complete ice and little swirls were carved into them. From behind her, there was a knock at the door.

"My Queen Elsa, the ball will be starting in a few moments. I've been told to come and collect you."

"Thank you Kristoff." Elsa said swiftly walking towards the door and opening it. "Is Anna and the baby ready?"

"Anna is dressing up the little royal right know. They'll be ready soon enough."

"Of course, that's great to hear." The two walked towards Anna and Kristoff's room. They passed many servants running all over the place trying to handle last minute details. The vast hall was covered with bright pink balloons and lively colored daisies.

"Is she nervous?" the Queen asked.

"Very. She has put it in her mind that she will trip and fall." Kristoff responded. Elsa nodded and smiled. This was just like her sister; not to be afraid of death, but to be afraid of walking down stairs with a baby.

Soon after, they reached Anna and Kristoff's room. He reached for the knob but jumped back when the door opened abruptly. Anna stood there with a little baby bundled up in her hands.

"Oh Anna," Elsa gasped. "You look wonderful!"

It was true. Her auburn hair was braided into a bun and a small tiara was tucked into it. Her dress, like Elsa's, was off-the-shoulder but a light magenta with golden lace going around a black bodice. How she managed to put it on after just having a baby, Elsa had no clue. Anna also had on black boots and golden gloves. Her teal eyes shinned with excitement and nervousness like Kristoff had said. The small baby she held wore a long, white dress. On its feet were little white knitted booties. Little tuffs of auburn clashed well with the babies teal eyes.

"You both do!" Elsa continued. "Do you think the baby's ready to officially become an Arendelle royal?"

"I do think so," Anna mumbled looking down at the wiggling child in her arms. "Been a bit fussy actually. She wants to get this show on the road."

"Well let's not wait any longer," Kristoff said loudly, clapping his hands together. Although he was considered a prince now and this was a ball, Kristoff still wore his normal ice collecting outfit. Anna and Elsa both agreed that he shouldn't just change his appearance just because he had become a prince. That'd be taking away something big from him.

The small family headed towards the stairs and waited to be announced. Anna looked around. She'd been stuck in her room for so long getting ready for the ball that she couldn't see any of the decorations. The grand staircase had been decorated with pink ribbons all the way down. Flowers consisting of daisies and hydrangeas were placed on every fifth stair and gave off a calming fragrance. Anna could hear the guests and townspeople down stairs clinking their glasses and chatting while the smell of food made her stomach growl. Outside, ships were docked in the harbor and were watched over by servants. For the past week, people from all different kingdoms have been piling into the castle getting ready for the public meeting of the new duchess.

Anna was pacing up and down the corridor when a servant came to tell the family that they would be announced momentarily. Tension in Anna rose immediately, and she started to walk even quicker up and down the hall bouncing the infant as she went.

"She's pacing again," Elsa whispered to Kristoff.

"Calm down Anna. Everything will be fine," he said blocking his wife's path and grabbing her shoulders.

"I know, I know…but what if I trip and fall. Or what if people say I'm too young, or worse." Anna whined.

"I'll be in front of you," Elsa said calmly, "and Kristoff will be in the back. And for the 'to young' thing, you're twenty. Some people have been saying you're too old." Anna laughed.

"And, I thought you didn't care what people thought about you. Why start now?"

"I started caring when I gained twenty-five pounds."

"Anna, please. You just had a baby, and you still look skinnier than me." Elsa said reassuringly.

"Nooooo, I don't. Have you looked at yourself lately? You look... beautiful-" but Elsa interrupted her.

"And you look like a mother. Something I don't look like. Something I probably won't ever look like."

"You could if you'd just let me set you-," Anna started.

"Enough Anna!" Elsa stated loudly. A cold breeze ran through the palace. "Today is your day." she said, calming down a bit.

"True, but-"

Anna was interrupted by the announcer shouting in a booming voice, "And now, I announce the royal family. Please stand for Her Majesty, Queen Elsa of Arendelle."

"Well, here we go." Elsa whispered. She quickly hugged her sister then gracefully started towards the staircase going slowly down each one. When she was halfway to the bottom, the announcer spoke again.

"His and Her Royal Highness of Arendelle, Kristoff and Anna Bjorgman..."

All eyes turned towards Anna and Kristoff as the carefully walked down the stairs. The people tried to get a glimpse at the baby in Anna's arms.

"...With third-in-line, Her Grace, Kia, the Duchess of Arendelle." the announcer finished.

Everybody was quite. They all continued to stare at Anna whose arms started to shake from the earsplitting silence. Suddenly, a burst of claps came forth from the audience, and Anna gave a bold smile. She was glad to know that her town accepted her baby. She was glad to know Kia was welcomed.

Getting one glance of the baby put most of the rumors to rest. Kia undoubtedly was Kristoff's child. The way her eyes were shaped and her small smile perfectly matched the rugged mans. Everybody rushed Anna, all wanting to hold the precious child. Soon enough, servants were around her, making sure nobody would do anything harsh or accidentally hurt Kia.

Anna, lucky to escape, walked over to her throne to sit down. She asked a maid to bring her a glass of juice and a small plate of food. She looked out into the audience. Elsa was in the corner talking to a small group of men, no doubt about trade. Kristoff was on the other side of the room talking to many of his ice-picking friends. Anna caught his eye, and smiled at him.

Oh what a wonderful life she had.

_March 17__th__, 1844_

Anna watched as her precious little baby girl learned to walk. At first, Kia stumbled and fell on the cold stone floor, but she quickly got up and stumbled her way through the halls. Anna and Elsa cheered her on as she almost made it all the way down to Elsa's room without falling. Kristoff quickly raced to pick Kia up, as she was dangerously getting close to the stair. He picked her up and through her gently into the air.

"That's my girl." He said kissing her on her rosy-read cheeks. Kia talked in her own language and grabbed her father's hair.

"Oww- Kia!" The little girl laughed and continued to pull and grab at her father's golden curls. Both Elsa and Anna laughed.

_November 18__th__ 1844_

** "**What'd she just say," Anna asked Elsa.

"Go on, say it again Kia," Elsa cooed.

"Moma!" The little girl giggled. Anna picked her up and twirled her around.

"Moma," Anna mimicked. "I'll take it." She hugged her daughter to her chest and called for a maid.

"Find Kristoff and tell him she said 'Moma'." Anna told the maid. "Thank you."

She looked back down at her daughter.

"Do you wanna say 'dada'?" Anna asked.

"Da-ya, urgh hevl bluya!" Kia said waving around her small chubby hands.

"You're so adorable." Anna whispered. "Just wait till your father gets here."

_December 25__th__ 1847_

"I don't want a little brother. This is the worst Christmas ever!" Kia whined. She was currently walking with her Aunt Elsa, going towards the hospital wing.

"Boys are gross, and I should be the only one parent's care about." The little girl shrugged. Elsa laughed and made little snowflakes appear. Kia instantly reached up to them and tried to grab one.

"I agree, boys are gross. That's why I'm not married, and never getting married."

"But this is a baby boy, they're the worst." Kia wailed.

"And how would you know?" Elsa asked. "We've never had one over to the palace?"

"I can read!" Kia said annoyed.

"And what have you been reading that has gross baby boys?" Elsa asked curiously.

"Little Brothers are Gross." Kia said matter of factly. Elsa giggled at the obviously made up name.

"I bet he'll be gorgeous. Just like you," Elsa noted. They'd reached the room in which Anna and Kristoff sat with a perfectly silent baby in their arms.

"Kia," Anna motioned her forward. "Come meet your baby brother." Kia shuffled forward involuntarily.

"Do I have to?" she mumbled to herself. Elsa gave her soft shove and Kia walked faster over to her parent's bedside.

"What do you think?" Anna asked showing Kia the little boy in her arms. As far as Kia could tell, the little boy had strawberry blonde hair, and wide eyes. Her Aunt Elsa was right. He was gorgeous, and Kia was instantly jealous.

"I hate him!" she screamed, storming out of the room.

"Kia!" Kristoff yelled at her. Anna sat there trying not to cry.

"I'll handle this," Elsa said, placing a hand on Kristoff's shoulder. Elsa walked out the room and found the little girl in one of the many halls crying.

"Kia," Elsa whispered.

"Go away," the little girl mumbled.

"Kia, look. I know what it's like to feel the way you do right now."

"No you don't," the little girl sniffled.

"Yeah, I do. I was an only child once, but then Anna came along. For the first few months, I loathed her. Total hatred. But then, I realized how cute and lovable she was. We became best friends, and it was magical. See, you shouldn't hate your little brother Kia, because you're going to be stuck with him for a very long time. Either you like it, or not. Besides, now you can maybe trick him to clean your room." Elsa winked.

"But he's a boy," Kia whined.

"Well, maybe he won't be gross. Maybe you can dress him up and make him attend your tea parties." Kia laughed. She couldn't imagine her baby brother in a pink dress with some of her mother's pearls and dark red lip stick on. Or maybe she could. Kia stood up and looked around.

"Where's Olaf?" She asked slowly.

"Probably out in the barn with Sven. But, you should go back in and apologize to your mother and father." Elsa said firmly.

"Fine," Kia mumbled. She stomped back into the room and over to her mother's bed.

"Hello baby," Kia said smiling. "My name's Kia Bjorgman, and I'm your older sister. This is your mom and dad. You can just call them mom and dad. This is your Aunt Elsa. You either call her Aunt Elsa, or Queen Elsa. Let's get one thing clear, just because you're replacing me as the baby around here doesn't mean you're the most loved. So don't go getting a big idea. You're also not allowed in my room without my permission first." With that, Kia stood up, and walked out of the room. A moment later, she poked her head back in.

"What's his name, again?" She asked. Kristoff and Anna looked at each other and then Anna spoke.

"Malthe. His name is Malthe."

_July 19__th__, 1851_

"Hey Mal, wanna play Marco Polo?" Kia asked her younger brother on a particular rainy day.

"Sure," the little boy shrugged his shoulders.

"Good," Kia said. "Let's see, the dungeons and outside should be out of bounds, and no going down the stairs with your eyes close. If you sit down them and slide I guess it'd be okay. Mom and Dad's room is out of bounds as well, so is the hospital wing and Aleksander's room." Mal rolled his eyes at the mention of his new sibling.

"And that's pretty much it. One-two-three, not it!" Kia cried out. She ran down the hall and out of Mal's sight.

"Right," the little boy mumbled. He placed his hands over his eyes and screamed out Marco.

"Polo," a faint yell called, coming from way down the hall. Mal peeked through his fingers and started walking. He repeated Marco and again came Polo, except this time, it was much closer. Malthe grinned. He again peeked through his hands and saw his sister behind some window curtains.

"Marco!"

"Polo." Kia started to silently move from her hiding spot. She could see Ma obviously cheating, so she would have to be extra fast. Once she was fully untangled from the elegant curtains she dashed towards the stairs. Mal tried to tag her, put his arms were too short and the corridor was too wide.

"Ugh," he cried out. He started to chase his sister down the stairs, completely abandoning the covering his eyes. Kia let out a scream.

"Mal, stop cheating." She said reaching the bottom and starting towards the ballroom. She could hear Mal giggling behind her. Kia turned around abruptly to run straight into her little brother.

"You're it, You're it!" He screamed.

"Mal, that's not fair." Kia whined.

"Is too," Malthe. "You can give up and lose."

"No," Kia said, "You have five seconds." The girl counted very quickly in her head and then ran after her brother who had only managed to get half way across the hall.

"You're it," Kia exclaimed. She then ran off to leave her brother alone in the corridor.


	2. Chapter 2

Guess what… Two updates for two missed weeks! And it isn't even Wednesday. I guess I'm a weird poster. High school requires attention. Especially if you are going for straight A's. Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen. All Rights go to Disney. This chapter goes out to all the amazing cats in the world. Go cats!

The Town Called Larcio

_January 4__th__ 1856_

The invitation arrived three weeks after Kia's thirteenth birthday. They were invited to visit a growing kingdom a few hours away and a ball was to be held with many royal families attending. Since Queen Elsa was to be away on a business trip for trade, she gave the invitation to Anna and her family, and Kia could hardly wait. Not only was she getting out of the castle for the first time in two years, but she was also going to a different village. The day of the ball couldn't have come sooner.

"Mother!" Kia yelled up the twirling stair case. They were already hours late, and not even close to leaving.

"Kia, calm down. You'll be fine." Anna said shouting back. She was running around all over the palace trying to pack and clean.

"I thought a princess was never late. Well, princess, we're going to be late."

"Kia," Anna said coming down the stairs, "don't speak to me like that." She was being followed by two young boys. One sported strawberry blonde hair, while the other had pepper-blonde. The taller of the two carried a toy wooden boat. "Boys, hurry up."

"Mommy, Mal stole my ship again."

"Catch Kia!" Mal yelled throwing the toy to Kia. She caught it and handed it to Alek.

"Your no fun," Mal mumbled. He was nine now and too old to be stealing his younger brothers toys. He was, after all, the future ruler of Arendelle. That's something the people should be worrying about.

"Thank you Kia." Anna said firmly. She was holding another little boy on her hip. He lay against her chest sucking his thumb.

"Kristoff dear, please hurry up." Anna yelled up the stairs. She was thankful Elsa was gone so she wouldn't be disturbed from her constant yelling and running around.

"Coming," Kristoff shouted back. He quickly ran down the stairs, two at a time, picking up both the boys in a different arm. "Come on guys, you're going to slow!"

"Daddy, put us down!" the two said in unison giggling.

"Not until you're in the carriage."

"Those boys are so inconsistent," Kia whispered to herself. One minute they are arguing, the other they are laughing and playing like nothing was ever wrong.

Kia walked over to a huge mirror hung onto one of the walls. She sighed at her reflection. She was a perfect copy of her mom, and she hated it. She wasn't unique. Not like her Aunt Elsa. Kia grabbed one of the braids in her hair and pulled it down. It carefully fell down to her back. Kia took out another braid. She knew her mother would have a fit with her. It took hours to do it. But the braids were to perfect. To common. She wandered towards the kitchens and stole a few pureed beets. She knew what this did to your skin. Maybe it might just work… _

She was watching from the bottom of the stairs, her idea ending somewhat successful, waiting for her mother and Thage. Even her father, Mal, and Aleksander, who were supposedly behind her mother, had already left in their carriage.

After what seemed like forever, Anna ran out of the palace with Thage and a small carry on. Kia quickly followed her and jumped into the carriage. Anna handed off the bag to a servant and then slid into the family cart; another servant immediately closed the door and signaled for the driver to go.

By the time the castle was out of sight and Arendelle was no more, Kia finally relaxed. Thage sat on the floor playing with some of his toys.

Anna looked outside the window; she'd almost forgotten that there was more than just Arendelle out there. Having four kids in such a short period of time, she basically lost all of her freedom. Of course Elsa brought her things from the outside world. She accepted them with grace but it didn't really mean anything to Anna. She wanted to be out there in the world, and today was that day.

When Thage started to cry, she was pulled out of her thoughts. She picked him up and placed him on her lap.

"Mal!" He cried.

"You'll see Mal soon," Anna whispered into her youngest son's ear, "Don't worry." She looked across from her at Kia. For a second, Anna thought she was looking into a mirror. Kia looked so much like her, from hair, to eyes, to nose, to skin. Even her personality reflected Anna's. She watched her only daughter for a few more moments, then looked back out the window.

After about an hour of silence, Anna spoke up. "Your hands are dyed. What have you been doing?" Kia just shrugged.

"What's up with you? You've been awfully quite. Are you sick?" Anna asked.

"No mother, I'm just thinking."

"Oh, that's a first." Anna laughed. Kia stared at her for a moment and then looked back out the window. "What are you thinking about?"

"The new family. I've heard so many different things about them." Kia stated slightly annoyed.

"Like..."

"Wow mother, you're actually taking an interest into me and my opinions."

"Now Kia," Anna said looking hurt.

"Just saying. I was thinking about how they have a son. Maybe we could hit it off." Kia winked at her mother.

"Their son is 17 and is already looking for a wife. You're way too young for him. And besides, he will be probably be looking for a girl who will be first in line for the throne."

"I'm most likely going to get the throne." Kia whispered.

"And why would you say that?"

Kia looked at her mother, "Well, I mean, Elsa is getting nowhere with anybody, and by the time she dies, you and father will be too old to run Arendelle, so it would go to me."

"Don't you dare say that! And you still won't be 'hitting it off' with the prince either, or anybody else for that matter! I forbid it!"

"Then why am I going? Why couldn't I stay home and welcome Aunt Elsa when she gets back? Why can't I go out with father when he picks ice, or maybe when he goes to visit the trolls? I've only been there once. Even Thage has gone more than me! And he's two! I'm always stuck at home," but Anna interrupted her before she could finish.

"And that's why you are coming with us today."

"Look," Kia sighed. "I didn't want to go to this. I don't want to visit the 'Magical Kingdom of Larcio'. I didn't want to put on this ugly dress. I don't even care about the fact that they have a son. Maybe I would like this visit a little bit more if you didn't bring along the boys."

"I'm not leaving my boys at home alone," Anna started but she was rudely stopped by her daughter.

"But it's okay to leave Kia at home. She's not that important. Why not take the boys on a vacation to Denmark, but Kia needs to stay at the palace so she can learn how to eat with the proper fork. Let's forget Kia at the-"

"STOP IT KIA!" Anna yelled loudly. The carriage slowed to a stop, and one of the drivers came to check on the two.

"My lady," he said.

"We're fine." Anna stated firmly. "Let's go. We're already late enough." Anna looked disgracefully out the window and stared intently at one object. Kia could see the tears in her eyes. She slumped against one of the doors and sighed. She watched the river intertwine with the trees and wished she could just escape this dreadful ride.

Kia couldn't look at her mother. Not out of anger, but out of shame. She knew that it was rude to look at a woman crying, but causing it is just pure awful. Kia felt cowardly. What had she done now? She kept on making things worse.

When the rivers started to open up into beautiful lakes, Kia sat up. Mountains piled up on the sides and waterfalls sprayed the glass of her carriage. Little town houses started to appear.

"Wow," Kia gasped. Tucked away on an amazingly flat plain, hidden behind the mountains and sheltered by the falls, Larcio stood strong. Kia was shocked. Everything was different. The houses looked like they were built to sustain anything. Arendelle's normal village homes were made out of wood and delicately carved, but these were made of stone and brick. Of course she wasn't that impressed, she lived in a castle after all, but here, owning a stone house was normal. Looking back at the houses, she noticed that they all had chimneys. Some even had smoke pouring out.

The buggy pulled forward towards a large mansion. It wasn't as big as Arendelle's palace that Kia lived in, but it was so much more beautiful. Flowers were strategically planted to make sure they highlighted the house. Vines grew up the walls and little flowers blossomed. The sweet smell of honeysuckle tingled Kia's nose and she heard her younger brother sneeze.

They went up a cobbled stone path that led to a big iron gate. A few servants pushed it open after they checked our invitation. They signaled for the carriage to stay put so they could tell the drivers where the barns were, and then they let us pass. A gravel driveway circled around the entrance and lead to two huge front doors. The carriage pulled up and one of the mansion's servants opened the cart's doors.

"Princess Anna, I welcome you to Larcio." the servant said grabbing her hand and pulling her out. He did the same to Kia and he offered his hand out to Thage, but he rejected and insisted he crawl out on his own. Anna laughed and grabbed his hand.

"The ball has already started and your husband, Prince Kristoff, is already in there, along with your other two boys.

"Thank you kind sir," Anna replied. The servant led her to the door and Thage slowly followed stumbling a little. Kia stayed outside and continued to look at the mansion. She was amazed and kept turning around to look at all of the exotic flowers when something caught her eye, what appeared to be a tall figure in a black cloak. It stood at the gate and looked at her. But something was around him. It was like he was glowing. Kia could tell from where she was standing that it was a man whose face was painted in gold.

"Kia!" Anna cried, "Come on! Kia? What's that in your hair? It looks purple!"

_Stay _a voice said inside her mind. _Come closer…_

"Wait," she whispered. She continued to stare at the mysterious glowing figure. She took a step closer to the man.

_Ignore her Kia. _

"Kia!"

"Coming!" Kia shouted looking towards her mother, and nodded. When she turned back to look at the man, he was gone.

_Maybe it was an illusion, _she thought,_ Maybe it wasn't even there. _She looked back to the house and ran up the marble stairs into a vast party hoping to get away from her mother before she started to ask more questions.


	3. Chapter 3

This chapter is named after a Family Guy episode (Season 9, episode 1-2). This Chapter goes out to Summer Jackson. Thanks for the first review! And away we go…

**And then there were Fewer**

By the time Kia entered the house, she completely forgot about the glowing man. She was mesmerized by the interior of the mansion. A grand staircase stood about three-hundred feet away in the middle of an open concept area. In the corner of the room, Kia spotted a little stage with three thrones on top. In the middle was the largest, probably for the king. To the right was a slightly smaller chair and to the left was the smallest. The walls were painted a light yellow color with white bordering at the top and bottom. Only a few paintings were put up, but flower pots hang from every corner in the room, which was strange now that Kia thought about it. How'd they get flowers in the middle of winter?

People surrounded her, all dressed in their best outfits. Men had on suits, and the ladies had on very formal dresses. Kia looked around for her mother who was already conversing with other people from neighboring kingdoms. Her father was in a corner praising an ice sculpture. She had no idea where her brothers could be and she prayed that they weren't causing trouble.

Kia started to walk forward towards the staircase. The railings were decorated with ribbons and on each step, they had different types of flowers. At the top of the stairs, a couple stood talking to each other quietly. She saw a man in a servant outfit take place at the right hand side of the stairs.

He cleared his throat and then spoke, "And now ladies and gentlemen, His and Her Majesty, King Eric and Queen Eliza of Larcio." The couple at the top of the stairs slowly started to descend. The Queen wore a white lacy dress with a black bodice that fit her perfectly. Her hair was put up in a tight bun, but some chocolate brown curls escaped and fell by her hollow cheeks. She wore white gloves and her small heels were black. King Eric wore tan trousers with black boots. His yellow shirt was partly covered by a red sash and on his chest he wore medals. His hair was a light blonde and was neatly combed. At his side was a sword.

Both of them stood tall and by the time they got halfway to the bottom the announcer spoke up again.

"As well as His Royal Highness of Larcio, Ethan Yancer."

A tall, youngish boy started to walk down the stairs. He wore tan trousers with a light blue shirt and a black jacket. His boots were black and he wore a white tie. His blonde hair matched his father's but was ruffled as if he had purposely messed it up. The prince's face resembled his mother's. Both were skinny and fragile, almost like he could break at any moment.

He didn't go as slow as his parents and almost passed them. The family all reached the bottom at the same time at which the audience started to clap. They were all quickly swarmed, but somehow, the boy named Ethan escaped. Kia saw him dive into a side room.

She quickly looked around. Nobody apparently noticed him go in. She was about to go check on him when her mother's words came back to her. And she was right. They were seven years apart. But she went anyway, when was the last time she listened to her mother anyway? She outstretched her fist to knock when the door abruptly opened.

Kia gasped. Up close, he was even more gorgeous. His eyes were the brightest blue she'd ever seen. They literally reflected off his face. His pale skin was complimented by the candle light and was decorated with freckles.

"Uh, hi." Kia muttered looking down at the floor. She could feel her cheeks warm up. She started to wish she had listened to her mother. She could have been saved from an awkward conversation.

"Hey kid. Let me guess, you don't want to be here and you are trying to escape from your parents?" His voice was soothing and deep. Kia wanted to swoon.

"Wow, spot on actually." she stretched out her small hand. "Hi, I'm Kia. The Duchess and currently third-in-line for the throne in the great kingdom of Arendelle."

He stuck out his hand to shake Kia's. "Ethan of Larcio. Currently second-in-line for the throne. Hey, wasn't Arendelle that place that got frozen a few years back by the queen or something?"

"Sure is, that was my Aunt Elsa. Or Queen Elsa, whatever really. Nice to meet you to Ethan," Kia said rambling on.

"I remember hearing about that. Didn't really believe it till I visited there and saw her do it herself. So Kia, how old are you?"

"I just turned thirteen a few weeks ago. Hey, weren't you wearing a different shirt?"

"Oh, I just hate that color." he said sliding down the wall to sit, "I remember my thirteenth birthday. It was awful."

"So was mine," Kia laughed. She joined him to sit. She started to realize Ethan was more of a kid than a future king. She also came to the conclusion that his parents were making him marry.

"And why's that," Ethan asked.

"My brothers," she said angrily.

"You have brothers? What's so bad about that? You seem kind of lucky, actually-"

"No, no, no, you've got that all wrong. You're the lucky one. My brothers get to do all the fun stuff and I'm always stuck inside the castle with no adventure. No life. No freedom. Nothing."

"I feel the same, but I don't have anybody I can talk to. You are lucky to have that opportunity even though I doubt you'd take it."

"My brothers don't know feelings. At all. They are crazy and wild, and my parent's just let them get away with it. If I told them my problems and secrets, they'd go straight to my parents, or worse, Elsa."

"How old are they?" He asked.

"Well Malthe, we call him Mal, is the oldest at nine, and then it's Aleksander at five , followed by Thage at two. I've recently started taking over babysitting, and they are a handful. I'm starting to have sympathy for my mother."

"Your family sounds amazing. I'm stuck with my supper neat freak father, with my supper strict mother, and then they have this crazy, messy son who they absolutely can't stand. See what I have to deal with. I'm literally the exact opposite of both of them. It pisses them off."

"I don't really know what that feels like for your parent's to hate you. My parents are very fun and free spirited. My dad's an ice collector and my mom is just a mom. She has rules, but she knows we won't follow them and doesn't really care if we were to break them. My Aunt though is a totally-"

Their attention was directed abruptly to the other side of the room where there was an ear curling scream. Ethan quickly stood up confused. He held down a hand not looking to help Kia up. More people started to scream as well.

"What's happening Ethan?" Kia yelled. She was terrified.

Ethan desperately tried to see over the people's heads to get a glimpse at what just happened.

"Murder!" Somebody screamed from the other side of the hall. Suddenly, everybody started to move at once, either trying to get out of the doors or get to a safer room. Some called for loved ones.

Ethan ran towards the screams losing Kia in the massive mob of people. She desperately tried to search for her mother but was rushed away with those trying to open the locked front doors.

Then there was another scream, this one uncomfortably close. When Kia turned around, she saw the blood. It surrounded a woman's body and soaked through her yellow bodice. A tall man with a black cloak stood over her.

Kia gasped. It was the same guy she saw outside staring at her.

She backed away quickly into a wall. The man looked up and saw her studying him. His face was painted golden with ornate black stripes making their way around his body, but his golden eyes reflected a bright light, almost like lightning. He stared at her for a second debating what to do, then he drew his sword out of the poor ladies body and walked towards her. Kia couldn't move. His eyes were controlling her, telling her to stay. So instead, she wanted to stay. She promised herself that she wanted to stay, and if she was to die, she would die honorably. She lifted up her chin and stared him straight in the eye's, even when he took his sword and slashed it towards her abdomen. She felt the sharp pain and she could feel the warm liquid cover her dress. She wanted to scream out in pain, but she didn't look away or make a sound. She just continued to look into the eyes of her killer.

He continued to look at her as well. Then she could see it. For only half a second, the pain in his eyes was visible, as if he didn't want to do any of this. As if he wasn't controlling his own body either. And for some crazy reason, Kia forgave him.

Throughout all of this, there was only one thing that kept coming back into her mind. Not the fact that she was dying, but the fact that this was a full room of royal families. Somebody from almost every kingdom in Europe was in this very room. They all were out in the open and vulnerable with no protection. They were all pigs ready for slaughter.

And at that moment, all hell broke loose...

A/N: And now we know why it's named "And Then There Were Fewer". And now we know. Oh, and death! Yay! (I took the psychopath quiz, and I am not one, so don't worry. :D)


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter is super short, just like my best friend Brooklyn! This chapter goes to you bestie!**

**The Death of a Queen**

Screams erupted from everywhere all at once. Kia couldn't fight the pain anymore, and closed her eyes. People called louder and louder for their loved ones. When she thought she heard Thage, her eyes flung open. Red flooded her vision. When she slowly started to regain her sight, the boy with the black cape still hovered over her. This time, he smiled at her and all the pain in his eyes was gone. He was evil. He was a monster. He leaned down to Kia until they were eye level.

"He'll stop you." Kia mumbled. "Ethan, he'll kill you."

"Who do you think started this all? Who do you think let us in? Who do you think killed the Queen? It sure wasn't us."

"You're lying. Ethan was good and nice."

"Was," the boy laughed. Kia took the opportunity to pull at the guy's shirt. He growled and punched her in the face.

"You're a pathetic bitch and you will lose everything and everyone you love" he said grabbing her hair. Kia moaned in pain. "And I'll personally do it." He threw her back onto the ground and spat on her face.

She could feel the anger boil in her stomach. She reached out and grabbed the boy's cape.

"Don't you da-" but the boy stomped on her arm and Kia was interrupted by her own scream.

She laid there in pain, her breathing became more and more rapid. She swallowed back blood.

Kia tried to remain calm. She tried to say that her mother and father were going to come over, pick her up, and just cradle her. She didn't have to live; she just had to die with someone she loved. She wondered about her brothers. She hoped Mal and Aleksander found her father and that Thage never left their mother's side.

She prayed to the only God she knew of and asked for forgiveness. She prayed she'd be found by someone and she prayed that her parents would forgive her for being such an awful daughter. But when none of that happened, she prayed that the agony would be over and that she could just die already. Suddenly, Kia felt someone grip her. She felt another sharp pain on her neck and the she slipped into the darkness and there was nothing

**A/N: Again, very short chapter. Again, this chapter goes to Brooklyn, love you shortie! Also goes out to Summer Jackson. You are so sweet, and you review. Next chapter should be up tomorrow, but no promises. **

****SPOILER****

The next chapter is going to be more about pain and the start of a great friendship.


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, let's just say I'll post on all days BUT Wednesday. And now… let the great friendship begin…enjoy (don't forget to read and review little readers and reviewers)!**

**Too Much**

Kia woke up with great pain covering the surface of her body. She had no clue to where she was, and honestly, she didn't care. She tried to lift her body of the hard surface, but something held her down.

"Don't move. It'll hurt a lot worse if you move," muttered a deep voice.

"What are you talking about?" Kia asked. She recognized the voice but didn't have an idea who it was. The thought kind of scared her but then, the power of not caring took her over again. She was in too much pain to focus.

"I'm talking about not moving. No offense, but you suck at it," the voice responded. He pushed down on Kia's chest again and she fell backwards onto the hard, cold floor.

"What the hell happened?"

"You were bitten," the man said as if it were quite obvious.

"By…" she pondered.

"An idiot. What do you think happened?" He asked in a quizzical tone. Kia really wasn't in the mood for his games.

"I'm hoping and praying that I'm not a vampire. Please tell me I'm not a vampire." She pleaded.

"No, you are not a little blood-sucking dirt back. We call ourselves the Judgers. Don't really know why. We are more the one being judged."

"The Judgers? What are they?" He sighed.

"We're a group of so called '_special_' people." He paused for a second. "We all have different gifts. Determining on what they are, you are put into a coven, and then you live happily ever after."

"Really?" Kia asked.

"No. You saw what we did at that ball. We're murderers."

"Oh." Kia couldn't see the man, but she could tell he was shaking quite violently.

_Great, I'm in who-knows-where with a murderer. This could have gone a lot better_, Kia thought.

"You said that all the Royals have gifts. What's yours?"

"I have two, electricity and mind control. Because, nothing goes better than those two things." He made a small light appear in his hand and the whole room was eliminated. The remains of golden paint freckled his face and a black cloak rest at his shoulders. His eyes were a bright gold and he had dark, curly hair.

Kia gasped. "You. It was you." She tried to get away from the mysterious guy who had attempted to kill her earlier, but a sharp pain her stomach along with a broken arm stopped her.

_Damn…_

"Shhh, yes I tried to kill you and yes you would have died if some idiot didn't bite you." He replied sheepishly, "But you are still alive…not so sure if that's a good thing."

"You threatened to kill my family!" She screamed slapping him hard across the face with her good hand, the little light of lightning going out.

"Shut up Kia!"

She paused. "H-how do you know my name?"

"That doesn't matter right now," he responded. "How are you even talking? Aren't you in great pain? The bite definitely doesn't come painless. You're supposed to be withering on the ground like a slug being tortured with salt."

"How do you know my name?" she repeated.

"Hey, you're a princess, people know your name. Sorta goes with the territory."

"Let me ask you one more time, how do you know my name? And if you don't answer, I will slap you again."

"Let me ask you one more time-" the annoying boy mimicked. "Maybe I should ask you how you know my name. How does it feel now?"

"I don't know your name! And don't change the damn subject!" she growled.

"Oh, feisty aren't you. And yes, you do know my name, and I'm feeling kind of offended you don't remember me. We've been friends for years." Kia stared at him. She was almost positive she had never seen this guy before.

"I don't know you," she whispered. The man stared at her and smiled.

"You easily forget things don't you? 'How do you know my name,' Maybe because I can read your mind. I'm Maze."

"You said you that you had mine control, not mind reading," Kia pointed out.

"Again, it comes with the territory."

_Maze_, Kia thought. _That's a really strange name…_

"And Kia isn't?"

"Hey," she said getting off topic, "It is a special name meaning 'to rise'. My aunt gave it to me."

"You didn't finish," he said.

"What do you mean?"

"I can read your mind. You forgot a part of your name."

_Great,_ Kia thought._ What a jerk._

"I don't like you Maze." Kia said defeated.

"Yeah you do."

_Shit…Change the subject, change the subject!_

"So, where are we?" she asked, trying to stay calm. She would not let her thoughts betray her.

"In a shed right outside the palace." Maze relit his hand with a ball of lightning.

"So, to get away from a mass murder you just committed, you're going to stay within five-hundred feet of the place where you just committed said murder."

"Yep." He responded simply.

"You are stupid."

"According to you, I'm also kinda sexy." He winked. Kia slapped him again.

_Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuck!_

"Will you stop invading my mind please? I feel exposed!"

"Since you asked very nicely," he said, "No." He smiled towards her. "You know, for a princess, you have a very dirty vocabulary."

"You think that's funny, you-you jerk," she slapped him once more.

_If I slap him one more time, I think my arm will fall off._

"Actually, I think it is. Like father, like daughter."

"So mature," Kia said sarcastically. "How old are you, creepy, perverted, serial murderer?"

"Creepy, perverted, serial murder? Really? Haven't heard that one before. How old do you think I am?"

"Twenty-four."

"Really? Damn, you actually thought that too. I'm actually kind of offended," He said placing his hand over his chest. " I'm fifteen, by the way. Only nine years off. But," he reached in his pocket and brought out a piece of thin white paper covered in ballons. "I'm about to turn sixteen in a week. You are officially invited to my birthday party!"

"You're joking, right?" Kia asked disgusted.

"No… I really am inviting you to my party…" he stared at her for a second. "Is something wrong with that?"

"You sick bastard! You just killed me! You could've killed my family! And now you're inviting me to some stupid party! You're unbelievable!" Kia yelled.

"Shut up, or they will find us!" He whispered covering Kia's mouth. "And one, I did not kill you. Two, I didn't kill your family. Three, it's going to be a freaking awesome party. And four, yes, I am quite unbelievable."

Kia tried to stand up so she could get away from Maze, but she started to fall. Swiftly, Maze caught her and laid her down in his lap. She didn't care at the moment however because her body felt like it was about to explode. It hurt to breathe. And to think. And the hot boy holding her wasn't helping.

"What's happening to me?" Kia pleaded.

"You are getting a total make-over," Maze laughed.

"This isn't funny," Kia gasped for air. She started to cry. "What is happening to me? Really?" Maze paused for a second and looked down sadly.

"The DNA in your body is getting rewritten. It hurts doesn't it? The fact that your skin is melting away, and reforming new skin. Your lungs are stopping and shutting down and then being rebuilt. Every single drop of blood is shifting, and turning, and dissolving then being replaced by new blood. All your bones are breaking, and cracking, and dissolving but then are quickly replaced by new ones. Your eyes will burn for days. I think that hurts the worst, honestly. It literally dissolves your eyes, and then grows them back. It's a hell of a thing to watch. But then you'll open your eyes and see everything very clearly. And then you'll get your power and you'll be happy while you can."

She didn't want this. She wanted to be able to breathe. She didn't want a stupid power…

"How do I get out of here? How do I undo this?"

"That's the thing princess, nobody gets out, and nobody gets undone."

"What do you mean 'nobody gets out'?"

"I mean, only one person has ever escaped the Judgers."

"And who would that be?"

"Queen Elsa of Arendelle."

A/N: And that's that. To lighthouse2372, this will happen in the next 2 (or so) chapters (it will be in a flashback). Actually, this is the last chapter for a while that is in Kia's POV. Next chapter to be up soon!


	6. Chapter 6

I guess I owe you guys an update. By the way, this is in Maze's POV. Maybe I'll make it a little bit longer than norms…

Dream's

January 11th, 1856

"Elsa?" Kia asked.

"Elsa," Maze confirmed, shifting Kia in his lap. "One wicked woman."

"How-"

"She was a baby." Maze paused and looked down at Kia. For a moment, he showed a look of murder, the next of friendship. He continued, "Elsa is a special case. She was born as one of us. It's very rare considering her parents weren't 'special', but it happens. Anyway, our people kidnapped her when she was an infant. Her parent's, kidnapped her back when she was a few months old. How'd we lose you're asking? Well, look at it this way. Elsa's parents had an army, and the Judger's only had a few members at the time. After her parents took her back, they made a pact with the Judger's. We couldn't touch her, she couldn't touch us. Been that way ever since."

"Great," Kia murmured. Maze could feel her shaking.

_One object._ Kia thought, _focus on one and you'll be fine._

"Me." Maze said. Kia's eyes moved to his and found two perfect golden orbs. He thought she would laugh. He didn't think she would stop thinking all together.

"Kia?" Maze asked. She didn't move.

"Kia?" he asked again. Out of all the transformations he had witnessed, no one had ever just stopped moving. Breathing, yes. Moving, no. He grabbed her shoulders and started to shake them softly.

"Kia!" He yelled at her. He heard people coming, but right now, that wasn't his main issue.

"Open the door!" A guard yelled outside pounding on the door.

"Shit." Maze mumbled. He repositioned Kia on his lap and lit his hand with electricity. "Come in!" He yelled. Guards started kicking at the door. _Three, two, one. _

The door collapsed and Maze outstretched his palm and pushed it against the guards. Electricity ran down his arms and out towards the annoying bastards. They all buckled to the ground breathing shallowly. Maze grabbed Kia's still unmoving body and threw it over his shoulder. He climbed out of the shed not looking back, weaving his way in and out of the guards trying to aim their guns at him.

"Kia!" A huge man called.

_Damn_, Maze thought. _Relatives_.

"Kia," the giant called. "You rapist, let her go!" He grabbed Maze's arm and pulled him back. Maze smirked. His titles just kept on getting more creative. Maze quickly escaped the tight hold and grabbed at the main's chest sending sparks all along his body. The massive man collapsed and Maze continued on his way. There was no mundane man he couldn't get past. He ran, back up the palace's steps and into the ballroom. They weren't there. None of them. Which meant, he took the blame.

"This day could have definitely gone a lot better." He mumbled to himself. He threw Kia's body on the floor and locked the door's. He had a lot of work to do.

Being one of the smarter of his kind, Maze was left behind a lot. He'd fabricate a believable lie for all the normal people to figure out. But this time it wasn't a simple street homicide. This was a royal massacre. He'd be there for hours. Not to mention he had a dead possibly turned Judger. She could go rogue. She could explode. She could do whatever she wanted to do, but breathe or think, or move. There was an almost infinite list of things that made this mission the worst and most un-thought mission ever. Sad thing was, this was his time to lead the mission. Along with Florence, the two were inseparable planning all the escape routes, clean up, and targets. Everything was going perfect. Until that one carriage pulled up late…

_Five Hours Earlier _

"You got this," she said finishing the final touches on Maze's sacrificial face paint. "Don't let Aaron or Ivan out rank you. This is your time to shine."

"Theoretically or physically?" Maze asked. He enjoyed Florence's pep talks. She always made him laugh.

"Both."

"Got it Flory." Florence looked angrily at Maze. In a flash, she had slapped him.

"Damn Flory, don't get so aggressive. I'm about to get my ass beat by thousands of guards. I don't need it from you either."

"Get the fuck out of my complex before I kill you." Maze smiled and waved as he walked towards the door.

"Bye Flory!" He blew her a kiss off his palm. She quickly shut the door in his face leaving him with almost no light but a single torch many feet away.

Maze sighed. Missions were becoming more and more rare. If he didn't give it his all, he wasn't moving into a new complex, and no new complex means death. He'd been in his current one for over a year now and his membership was about to expire meaning that if he didn't improve he was to be killed. Painfully. In that case, you always had to improve. You always had to get better. And to be honest, Maze had done nothing. He wasn't strong, but witty. He was fast, but in no way faster than Florence. He knew tactics and saw outcomes, but that was common in this world. He was average. And that was not going to help him. The odds were against him especially moving into a new complex. So he had to get this right. He walked towards the torch and grabbed it.

"Don't let Aaron or Ivan get the spotlight." Maze mumbled to himself. He walked through the corridors of his one and only home. He knew almost every secret tunnel and knew where everybody lived. He always knew where he was going and he always remembered were he went. This also meant he remembered every living mistake he made. Even if he didn't, people would always be around him reminding him. Especially Ivan. Mr. I'm An Elemental. Mr. I Can Raise Rocks With My Finger. Mr. Dick Face, was Maze's favorite though. He once told it to Florence and she just laughed for days. Then he was scowled for foul mouthing a higher rank. Maze didn't even care.

By the time he arrived at the grounds of the horse stables, his whole team had assembled. They were all ready to go. Maze walked over to a stable wall and picked up his black cloak. He called to one of his teammates to grab his horse. Quickly, he reminded his team of the plan.

"Team A should be there by now and overpowering the staff. In a few minutes Team B, also known as us for you slow ones, Ivan." Maze coughed. "Anyway, Team B gets there then will break up into C and D. C, you will barricade the entrances and gate. D, you will come with me inside the palace. We will be the one's killing the targets. Remember, don't turn anybody. Try not to kill anybody that's just minding their own business. Also, be careful. These are some of the most guarded people in the world. Don't do anything too harsh."

"Right, because flat out murder for no reason isn't too harsh," Aaron mumbled.

_Piss yourself_. Maze thought.

"What the fuck!" Aaron yelled. His pants were soaked and the other members started to laugh. "You're fucking kidding me! I'm going to kill you!"

_Shut up and don't move. _

Aaron immediately stiffened and didn't talk for the rest of the time.

"Right, now get on your horses and go! Don't get lost, stay together!" Maze shouted. They were off in seconds leaving a cloud of dirt behind them. Maze didn't look back.

After about two hours of silence, Maze finally decided to let Aaron talk again. Not because he wanted to hear the annoying voice, but because Aaron was quite important. Like Maze, he had mind control. Unlike Maze, it wasn't his dominate power. He was weak. But he was strong enough to control a normal human for maybe ten minutes. And that's all Maze needed.

"You're going to control the prince. Ethan, I think his name is. You're going to control him, and you're going to make him kill the queen."

"Why not you?" Aaron asked; glad to be freed from his silent bonds.

"Because I'm going to be killing everybody else important in the room. Not unless you want to switch places." _Shit. Forget that. _

"Why not you?" Aaron asked again oblivious to the fact I just offered him my job.

"Because I'm going to be controlling other people in the room."

"And I can't do that because…"

"Because, I will be controlling them all at once."

"Oh."

"Yeah, so you're going to go to the boy after he's introduced. Separate him from everybody else. Make sure he doesn't get caught. Then, simply tell him to stab his mom, and then walk him out of the room. He'll probably think nothing happened." The two rode side by side talking and arguing more about tactics. After a while, the flat plains turned into familiar mountains and the wind turned sharp threating to peel the golden paint of Maze's face. He forced his horse further until he took the lead. The team quickly passed the castle. Maze led them into a wooded mountain area. He hopped off his horse and tied her up to a tree. His team followed his example.

"When I give the signal, split up. Team C, go to the gates and take out the rest of the guards there. Then go to the steps and guard the doors. Make sure no one escapes till we have executed all the targets. Team D, go to the gates and find me. We will enter through the back kitchens. See you all soon enough."

With that, Maze quickly ran down the small hill. Once he was in the public eye, he would have to hide himself among various items. If anyone saw the paint on his face, they would immediately notify the palace. It didn't take him long to reach the huge barrier of the castle. He recognized one of the guards as a person from Team A. He casually walked over to him.

"All families are here, go ahead and signal the others."

Maze nodded and reached into a pocket inside his cloak to get out a small pistol. He raised it up into the air and pulled the trigger. The silent gun went off shooting up clouds of glowing smoke. He was about to congratulate himself for not being caught when a small girl made eye contact with him. A small girl on the _other _side of the fence. A princess.

_And the first innocent soul is a ten year old girl. _Maze thought sadly to himself.

"Kia!"the girl's mother yelled at her. "Come on! Kia? What's that in your hair? It looks purple!"

_Stay _Maze whispered. _Come closer…_ It was working. Sadly, the girl, Kia, was weak enough and fell into his trap. The lion caught the lamb. _Ignore her Kia._

"Kia!" The same woman cried. _Go mom power. Listen to her for once little girl. I don't want to kill you._

"Coming!" Kia yelled back, looking at her mom. Maze made sure that if she turned back to look at him again, he'd be gone. If not, then there'd be one more motherless child in the world. He hid behind a nearby tree waiting for his team. It wasn't long before they arrived. And just like planned, they split up.

Maze led his small group of seven towards the kitchens. He didn't know if they had been compromised, so he told his team to be ready for anything. Maze kicked down the door and immediately was greeted with a scream. He unsheathed a sword attached to his waist and made an upward arch into the woman's body. The seven quickly followed until there was no one left alive in the kitchen. Maze turned around and spoke the men while cleaning off his sword.

"Once you leave this kitchen, you are on your own. You are to complete your small mission. After, and only after, your own mission is completed, then you can complete someone else's mission if they haven't already done so. Listen closely for your quest, I won't say them again. Aaron, you're controlling Ethan Yancer to kill the Queen of Larcio. Robert, you're killing the King of Larcio. Eric, you're trapping the dining room and making sure that the King and Queen of Bromilda die. Thomas and Adam, you two are working on killing the whole family of Dillard. Finally, Caleb, you'll kill any inside servants that aren't yet compromised. I'll control multiple different families and make sure that your job is easier. I also have my own target list, but you shouldn't worry about that. Worry about your own, and then come to me. Don't start till after the Prince of Larcio has killed the Queen. Good luck," Maze said opening the kitchen door and running through the palace halls.

Aaron wasn't that far behind Maze when he pinpointed the young prince. "Maze," Aaron whispered. "I found the kid. What do I do now?"

"What till he's been introduced. Did you not listen?" Maze grumbled angrily. The two were now behind a grand stair case. Maze groaned. Big crowds meant lots of thoughts. A lot of obnoxious people meant lots of obnoxious and oblivious thoughts. He'd only been there for a few minutes but he already had a migraine.

"So how long will that be?"

_Shut the hell up. _Maze thought.

"And now ladies and gentlemen, His and Her Majesty, King Eric and Queen Eliza of Larcio." Both Maze and Aaron looked up. Above them, the king and queen were walking down the stairs. Of course that doesn't sound like a big deal, but once they hit the bottom, they were far game.

"As well as His Royal Highness of Larcio, Ethan Yancer." _And there_. Maze thought,_ was the starting whistle._ Aaron gave a wicked grin. Even he knew that.

"Go idiot." Maze said pushing Aaron away from him. Right away, Ethan dodged into a room. Aaron was succeeding. Now all Maze had to do was sit and wait till somebody found the body. It was a few minutes later before Aaron returned back behind the stairs.

"How was it?" Maze asked.

"It got a bit messy to be honest. Had to change his shirt. So now what?"

"We wait for somebody to call murder." Maze said simply. And as if on cue the two heard a loud curling scream just feet away from them.

A/N: Literally just wrote this. Next chapter will be in Maze's POV as well. I hope everything is starting to make better since now and I'm sorry I haven't updated for a week. _Here's a little __**SPOILER**__ for the next chapter. If you don't want it __**SPOILED**__… don't read it. Don't worry, it doesn't really give that much away._

_What the hell is happening? I'm not doing this._

_And that's that. Have a nice weekend! Post may or may not be up tomorrow. Read and Review!_


	7. Chapter 7

**Recap: **

_"We wait for somebody to call murder." Maze said simply. And as if on cue the two heard a loud curling scream just feet away from them._

Dream's Part II

"Go!" Maze shouted. He and Aaron ran in opposite directions.

"The queen is dead!" He heard a man yell. People immediately started panicking. They started charging towards the doors almost trampling over a small boy. Maze picked him up and dropped him off on the first few steps in the middle of the room. The small child continuously screamed for his mother and a boy named Mal.

Maze immediately started looking around the room for his first target. The man was easy to spot from a mile away. He wore red and only red. No one would even notice he was bleeding. It took seconds for Maze to slice his sword upward and kick the man backwards. People swarmed around him. How close they came to Maze just shocked him. They were selfish swine. They all deserved to be slaughtered. He automatically controlled them, tapping into their brain, saying they should stay where they were. Very slowly, the people started to stop. It wasn't overly helpful, but when you are committing murder, something makes everything easier.

Maze looked around for his next target, an elder lady who knew the Judger's secrets. She stumbled across a group of them when they were taking a new class of Judgers into the woods to practice their powers. Though they chased her, the old woman got away. Today, she would be executed for her crime.

She was towards the middle of the room and Maze found himself striding towards her. She didn't even have time to look up. Normally, Maze hated killing people. Some say this is why he hasn't transferred to a new complex already. But Maze suddenly felt an urge to kill anybody in his site. He turned and looked at the same girl he saw early outside. She was staring at him.

"_Him_." He heard her say.

The girl, who was a lot older than Maze originally thought, gasped and backed into the wall. He was about to turn around and look for his next victim when he suddenly jerked the sword out of the old lady's body and started walking towards the girl. He couldn't stop himself; it was like he was being dragged towards her. The worst thing was, she wouldn't move either.

"_No_," she thought. "_If I'm dying_, _I'm dying honorably_."

The girl lifted up her chin and Maze swung his sword towards her stomach. She continued to hold eye contact with him despite the deadly wound.

_What the hell is happening? I'm not doing this! _Maze screamed in his mind. _Stop!_

The girl fell to the ground with a soft thump and closed her eyes. The screams in the room started to grow in sound and at one point, the girl opened her eyes. Again, Maze felt the sudden urge to kill the bitch. He smiled at the girl making sure to show all of his teeth and squatted down till they were eye level.

"He'll stop you," she mumbled. "Ethan, he'll kill you."

"Who do you think started this all? Who do you think let us in? Who do you think killed the Queen? It sure wasn't us." Maze knew he was lying. He also knew he was being used by someone.

_Stop this. Break his channel…_But Maze couldn't find him, so instead, he blanked out completely and let Aaron take over his body. It was as if he was watching a dream. He was there, but he couldn't control anything.

"You're lying. Ethan was good and nice."

"Was," Maze laughed. The girl, however, made a stupid decision to pull at his shirt. Maze growled and punched her in the face. "You're a pathetic bitch and you will lose everything and everyone you love." Maze grabbed her hair. "And I'll personally do it." He threw her back onto the ground and spat on her face. Maze felt himself rise from the ground but the girl reached up and grabbed his cape.

"Don't you dare." She tried to say but Maze stomped down on her arm, making sure to twist his shoe. He was greeted by her painful scream.

_Sadistic bastard, _Maze thought, regaining his own mind.

Maze had already killed another person on his list when he finally realized the actions of what he had done. Or more what Aaron had just done. He quickly ran back towards the barely moving girl and grabbed her neck. He'd never turned someone before, for he knew it was punishable by death. But he also had just killed an innocent. He decided long ago that killing himself was better than killing others who didn't do trouble. He paused for a moment before harshly biting down on her neck with as much force as he could muster. He felt her body go limp, and for a split second, he panicked.

"Maze, what did you do!" Robert yelled.

"I don't know, I don't know," Maze mumbled.

"Is she turning?" He yelled kicking the man in front of him.

"I-I don't know, she's just lying there."

"I'd get out of here. Leave us to Aaron." Robert offered.

"Aaron," Maze grumbled. He noticed that at his feet, the small girl was shifting. "Shit!"

"Maze, go!"

Sadly, Maze agreed. Quickly, he picked up the small princess bridal style and ran out the front palace doors towards a garden shed.

Not only had he just turned an innocent, but he also just abandoned a mission. He was both a traitor and a coward.

A/N:It's a shortie Chapter! Humph, not my favorite chapter. If you do like it though, thank my friend. Please stop texting me, asking me to post. No spoiler this time. But you still can review c: -ArizoniaParis


	8. Chapter 8

This chapter is super short! Super late! But a decent author note the end!

If Only

Anna looked around quickly. She'd found Thage, Mal, and Alek, but Kia was still missing.

"Kristoff!" She yelled. She picked up Thage in her arms and told Mal not to let go of Aleksander. "Kristoff!"

She started panicing. She'd never lost her kids. She was like a magnet. Her kids could never get away.

"Kia!" People were swarming around her, pushing their way out the door. She had one job in the world. Make sure her kids were safe.

"Kia!" she yelled even louder. Others were screaming around her. Anna sounded like a faint little whisper against the crowd. Kristoff was approaching her, begging her to return to the buggy.

"Anna, go! I look for her! I'll find her," he reassured.

"I'm not leaving here without Kia." She stated. Kristoff nodded in agreement then pushed Anna towards the front doors. She joined the hustling crowd when she saw something in the corner of her eye. She saw her, in the arms of the killer.

"Kia," she yelled. She ran towards the man. "Stop!"

The man quickly turned around and skimmed the women up and down. Anna was confused. Honestly, she didn't think giving a command would work.

"Please," Anna cried, "she's just a child. You don't have to do this."

The man continued to stare at her. It took her awhile, but suddenly Anna realized he wasn't a man. He was a child.

"I'm sorry," the boy replied. He took off running again.

"Kristoff," Anna yelled. "That way." Kristoff looked at his wife with anger before sprinting after the boy.

"Go to the carriage," he called back. This time, Anna didn't disagree. It was about time she go check on the boys. They were basically left unsupervised. Most people from the palace were evacuated, so it only took Anna a few minutes to get to her boys. Thage and Alek were crying, and Mal was trying to calm them to no avail.

"Come on Thage! Look, it's your favorite toy!" Mal said in a weak attempt to calm his youngest brother's nerve. It only took seconds for Mal to realize that his mother was alone.

"Mom," Mal said. "Mom, where's Kia"

All Anna could do was shake her head. Now it was Malthe's turn to comfort his mother. He wrapped his small arms around her.

"It'll be all right. Kia will find a way out."

If only her son knew the extinct of those words. If only…

This is it guys! After this chapter, updates will be random completely! They will be longer and they will contain multiple POV's. New characters are going to start flowing in. Next chapter is Kia's and Maze's POV alternating throughout the chapter. I think you deserve a sneak peak of next chapter!

*SPOILER SPOILER SPOILER*

"Kia, it is my humble honor to introduce you to Florence. Florence, this is Kia."

Of course Kia realized all the fluff Maze had said about Florence and then how he just lousily said her name with no grace. He'd regret that. He'd regret a lot of things.

"Nice to meet you," _I think,_ Kia thought.

"Kia, Florence is your new Coven leader as stated in the meeting. She's the head in your complex."

"Oh really? I don't even know my power yet."

"And that's why you are with Florence." Maze said smiling happily.

*SPOILER SPOILER SPOILER*


	9. Confusion in Color: Part One

_And welcome back…_

**Confusion in Color: Part 1**

Maze-

Maze ran towards the fences with Kia in his arms. Quickly, he shifted her body and brought his fingers up to his lips and whistled. It wasn't long before, out of the corner of his eye, he saw a dark blur. He whistled again, and the horse ran towards him. He slung the unconscious girl's body over the horse, and then jumped on himself. He grabbed onto her mane and kicked its side gently.

"Go! Go faster than fucking Florence!" And with that, they ran off. After about a mile, Maze tossed one of his legs over to the side and turned around to look at Kia. There was a small cut on the side of her chin, probably from one of the shrubs he'd run through. He grabbed her petit body and placed his cloak over her. In the distance, Maze could see a small bridge with cold, rushing, water underneath. As they approached closer, Maze gripped Kia's unconscious body, and then flung her across the wooden paneling, never once stoping. He was satisfied when he heard the splash of water. Swiftly, he rotated his body back towards the front.

"Thank God." Maze sighed. "That, would have caused major issues. Back to home base girl." He grabbed onto her mane and kicked into his horse once more. The sun was saying its last goodbyes when he arrived back in his complex. He knew in the morning he'd have a lot of explaining to do, but he didn't care. He was going to bed.

Kia-

She was shaking violently. She didn't know where she was, but she was cold, and in pain. Kia tried to lift up her body, but she couldn't muster the strength. Her dress was almost frozen from the combination of cold and water. She tilted her head up, but was met by a screaming sensation in her head. She slowly lifted her hand and felt the huge knot on the back of her skull. As she pulled her hand away, she brought it towards her face where she saw that is was drenched with blood.

"There is no pain," Kia mumbled. "There is no pain, only thoughts." She lifted up her body and sat in the creek. Her skin, freckled with blood, was pale and reflected the moons light. She immediately started coughing, and fresh blood decorated her dress.

"Help…" she muttered. "Maze, help me." There was no response, just the sound of flowing water. "Please."

She sat there in silence, listening to her own shallow breath.

"Mom. Daddy, please."

She laid back down into the mud, the warmest thing she could find. She didn't even feel the tears stroll down her face, but she could feel the pain from which they fell from.

Maze-

"Don't feel so bad. If the Lord's even knew what you'd done, you and the girl would be dead. This way, the mortality rate is lower. Don't worry about it. She would've probably had a wimpy gift in the first place." Florence said, rubbing Maze's shoulders. They were in his room after curfew. If either of them were caught, their heads were off.

"I know, but she was only a kid. I mean, I gave her a pretty hard day. First I stabbed her, then bit her, then dropped her off a bridge."

"Well, if you put it like that, then you sound like an awful guy. But," she said turning Maze around, "you are an awful guy. So don't worry about it."

"Flory, you aren't helping." Florence quickly stood up, pushing Maze hard against his bed.

"And you aren't helping yourself by calling me Flory." She quickly stripped the beds of its sheets then rang them around Maze's neck. "Nothing can stop me now, Maze. I can do it. I can kill you right now."

_No you can't. Even if you tried._

Florence hands twitched open and Florence was pushed to the floor with by an useable force.

_See, you can never win Flory. I'm in your head. I'm in your mind. I can rape all of your memories. You wouldn't want me to do that, now would you? I can cause you pain. Pains in the mind, you know? Not in the body at all. Pain's a reflex, and I can trigger it easily._

As if on cue, Florence screamed out in pain.

"Stop, you bastard!" She yelled. Maze laughed, but quickly unrelished the torment.

"God, why do you do that? Why do you always deliver _that_ speech?"

"It's my death speech. I deliver it when I kill," Maze said shrugging. "Maybe you should go Florence. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Right, well, get some sleep. You bit someone today. You'll definitely be in trouble tomorrow."

"Go away Flory." Maze said falling face-first into his bed.

"Bitch," Florence mumbled slamming the door shut.

"Silly girl. That'll only get you into trouble." And with that, Maze fell asleep.

Kia-

_Inhale…_

The voices were getting closer.

_Exhale_…

"She's over here!" A deep male voice cried out.

_Inhale…_

"Is she even breathing?" A girl asked.

_Exhale… _

_ "_Damn, just look at her."

_Inhale…_

"What's her name again?"

_Exhale…_

_ "_Kia, I think."

_Inhale…_

"Maze definitely screwed this one up. Not bad for a first bite though. Kinda cute actually…"

_Exhale…_

"Aaron, I think she's still breathing!" The girl's voice cried out.

_Inhale…_

"Damn Florence, how can you tell? You know what this means, right?"

_Exhale…_

"Her chest is moving."

"Help me," Kia crooked. "Please." Her body was numb. She tried to lift up her hand and open her eyes, but neither would cooperate.

"Holy shit. How often does that happen Florence? I swore she was dead."

"She was," Florence mumbled checking over the girl. "It doesn't matter, we have to move her." Kia felt Florence's slender arms grab her knees and shoulders. Her head lolled back and forth.

"Where are we taking her? We can't take her back to the compounds, that'd destroy Maze's reputation." There was a pause for a second, then the two of them laughed.

"We wouldn't want that, would we?" Florence asked, still laughing. Kia shivered in the cold, as the winter winds blew through the marsh.

"There's a town about a mile away. Drop her off as a little present?" Aaron asked.

"More like a little demon," Florence whispered quietly. However, Kia was only following certain points in the conversation. 1) Maze was responsible for her hypothermia state. 2) The two people carrying her were taking her somewhere, but they weren't staying. 3) She'd been dead.

"What do you think her gift is? Regeneration?" They boy questioned.

"Doubt it. She'd be probably be a flower. My guess is the element water. She'd been soaked in it for a few hours, died in it, was re-born into it."

"But isn't that rejuvenation?"

"Yes, but you asked about regeneration, remember Aaron? Besides, it doesn't matter. If you are an elemental, you can be rejuvenated to a certain state, which you can survive without medical attention for three to four hours."

"I guess." Aaron said in confusion. Florence laughed.

"You really are dull, aren't you?" She asked.

"Shut up." The man responded playfully. The two were quite for the rest of the trip to the small town. Kia continued to flop around in Florence's arm. She heard in the distant, ice picks hitting ice. It reminded her of something, but she couldn't quit think of it. The men hummed to themselves as they throw their strength into the frozen water. At some point, Kia could see a bright light through her eyelids. She smelt smoke and burning wood.

"Where should we put her?" Aaron questioned.

"A barn. We can start a small little fire. Get her warm, you know. Then, we can burn down the barn and kill the owners. Leave all evidence to her, she gets blamed. We get away."

"And then what?"

"Then we let the council step in. And after that, you know what happens." Aaron laughed.

"Oh, yes. I do." Kia felt her body being lowered onto a stack of hay. She heard footsteps near her and then heard wood on wood action. Minutes later, a warm wave of heat hit her. Almost immediately, she curled closer to the small flames. She felt a hand lower onto her cheek and her eye's fluttered open. There were no animals inside, just carriages. On one side, there were two doors painted bright red. The walls contrasted against the color, with a deep, dark brown. Against the wall farthest from her, more stacks of hay were piled.

"Look at you," the man named Aaron mumbled. "You were going to be very pretty when you grew up. But that's not going to happen." Kia saw the man's hand snake behind his back and grab a shiny dagger. He held it up towards his forehead, mumbling a quick prayer-like saying, before he was stopped by the other girl. She was very attractive, with short choppy auburn hair. She was small and slender, but that didn't affect the fact she'd carried Kia for more than a mile without a single pant. Her almond green eyes reflected the blazes from the fire, giving her a devil like appearance.

"What are you doing?" She asked grabbing his forearm and twisting it. He cried out in pain.

"Ow, ow! Florence, I was just seeing if she could rejuvenate!" The man yelled out. His blond hair covered his face, which obviously told a different story. Florence grunted.

"Fine, but do it quick. We have to leave soon if we want to be back by dawn." She sat down besides Kia and watched as Aaron leveled the blade to her cheek. In one swift movement, he dragged the tip of the silver dagger from the upper part of her lip, all the way to her left temple. Kia cried out in pain as the couple sat there watching intently to see if the injury would heal. After a few minutes, Florence sighed and got up.

"Come on," she said, grabbing onto Aaron's muscular bicep. "She's obviously not. Let's set this place aflame and leave. Little bitch can fight if she wants to live."

"Sure. You want to do it?"

"Of course, let me get some hay." Florence responded quickly. She laid out a trail for the flames to follow and within seconds, the building was ablaze. "Let's go."

Together, the two ran out the building as Kia sat up coughing. She inhaled the smoke and cried out.

"Wait!" She yelled after the two. It took her a few minutes to stand up, but as soon as she did, he stumbled towards the front doors. However, she was too late. The doors were looked from the outside in. "Help!" She screamed out again. Wildly, she turned around. The pain in her chest grew to an unbearable level, but she stumbled towards one of the carriages. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the two red doors. Both were engulfed in flames, but they weren't barricaded. Quickly, she wobbled over and slid the lock upward. The flames licked up her arms and burned her hands and clothes. She pushed against the hot door with all of her strength, and when it budged, she collapsed on the cold, icy grass. She clawed at the frozen dirt and cried out for help.

"Help! Please! Fire!" But people weren't helping her. They were tending to a nonmoving couple and a screaming baby. The two on the ground had been stabbed in the chest and their blood covered the front porch of their small yellow cottage. Kia crawled her way over to an elderly man, standing by his wife who was weeping at the sight of the disaster. She tugged at his pants leg.

"Please, help me." She moaned in pain. Immediately the man reacted kicking the girl away.

"Don't touch us you monster. Look what you've done." He argued, gesturing towards the incident. "Guards, please! Over here! She's over here!"

Kia was in shock. She hadn't even touched the couple. But the guards agreed with the old man. One grabbed Kia by her arms and dragged her to a pole in the middle of the town. He wore a red suit with a golden sash. He had a sword attached to his side that was held up by a belt.

"What?" She groaned.

"You are charged with murder and vandalism. We have witnesses that put you at the scene, and you have injuries similar to the ones that can be inflected by Mr. Godletz's knives. Witnesses say they saw a short girl with red hair leave the house and set fire to the barn. They never saw her leave." The man said tying Kia up to the pole.

"No," she mumbled. "It wasn't me."

"That's what they all say. But you murdered a couple. You will be punished."

"I don't even own a knife! How could I have stabbed them. Look, the barn was locked from the outside," Kia argued, adrenaline pumping.

"You could have easily gone in through the side doors. No knife, egh?" The man said reaching into her dress feeling around her sides,

"What the fuck, stop!" Kia screamed. She was harshly slapped.

"Add offending a guard to the list."

"Do you know who I am?"

"A cold-blood murderer. I could care less for a name. Title's work for me." The guard said, gathering wood and straw from a storage shed. He went up to another one of his men and grabbed two dark jars.

"It's Kia Bjorgman. Duchess of Arendelle…third inline for the thrown." The man stopped and laughed.

"That's the town with the ice princess, isn't it?"

"Ice Queen," Kia corrected.

"Kia, right? Looks like Kai. Do you know what the word kai means?" Kia shook her head and the guard growled. "It means fire. Which, is how you are going to die."

"What?" Kia asked quickly. "Die. Why am I dying?"

"That's the punishment for murder. And since you started a fire in the dead of winter, you are considered a witch. And all witches burn at the stake."

"How am I a witch? You have no proof!" She was starting to breathe rapidly. They'd fine proof she was guilty of witchcraft. It's not every day you are resurrected.

"You started a fire in winter. The only wood you could have had access to, was wet and moldy. Then, there's your hair. An evil sign from the devil himself. Your hair is as red as the blood you have spilt tonight, you soulless bitch." He grabbed some bottles from the ground and started to sprinkle the liquid onto her. She gagged at the strong smell of alcohol.

"Please," Kia whined. "I'm not a killer!" But before she could put up a real fight, the guard lit a match and threw it onto the pile of tinder and kindling.

Maze-

Maze awoke in the middle of the night to a burning sensation in the middle of his abdomen. He felt like he was being dissected, piece by piece. At one point, it got so unbearable, he threw up into a bin close to his bed. He tried to get up, but he was to dizzy to move. He stayed in an awkward, half-on, half-off the bed position for thirty more minutes until the pain vanished completely. He weakly tried to slid out of bed and go Florence's room, but he lost his footing and fell.

"Shit," he groaned. He slowly tried to raise himself up from the floor, but he found himself unmovable. Then, another wave of pain hit and he screamed out. His body contorted into the shape of an S as his back arched up from the ground.

"Argh, what's happening to me!" He yelled at nothing in particular. His eyesight flickered to the color orange. It was a bright and a certain warmth came off it, but it was sinister. Then there was black, and Maze screamed again.

_Stop,_ he told himself. He raised his hands to cover his ears and yelled out in pain. _Wake up. Wake up! WAKE UP! _Then he saw another scene. It was her. It was Kia lying limply on the crunchy grass of winter. Her body was scorched and burned black. Smoke arose from her form, pain and horror etched into her face. Maze tried to slap himself and get the ghastly image of his head.

"Florence," he gagged. "Florence!" He started to cough violently as he crawled towards the door. His vision shifted between reality, and Kia. He reached towards the golden doorknob and grabbed it, turning it quickly. He didn't even care he was only wearing his boxers, Florence had to make an exception. A cold wind and a bright light hit him squarely in the chest and he fell back. He opened his eyes and saw the night sky. Stars decorated the dark and the moon was covered by clouds of smoke.

The pain had immediately vanished and he sat up. He was in Carlia, a small city about four hours away from the Judger's compound. He must have hit his head on the floor, and now he was having a very vivid dream. Maze picked himself up, and walked over to a small well behind a brick gate. He cupped his hands and splashed some of the flowing water in his face to wake up. He winced as the burning sensation rocketed up his arms once again. He stumbled and fell on his back.

"Shit," he muttered. He stood once again, holding his hand to his chest. He was walking towards the woods when he heard a familiar voice.

"Please," he heard Kia scream. "I'm not a killer!" He turned back to the woods until he heard her yell out in pain. Normally, he wouldn't run back to a girl who was dying, but he did owe this girl. She did nothing except look at him, and now she was being killed by someone who wasn't him. That wasn't expectable. He ran towards the sound, weaving in and out of sheds and houses when he came upon the town square. There, the village's people gathered around a stake watching the girl struggle with her life. He pushed pass them easily, probably because they were considering the fact that he was half naked. He broke through the guards that circled her, then went to untie her.

"What are you doing? Are you crazy?" A guard called out grabbing onto Maze's arm and pulling him back from the fire.

"Yes, I am, now please let go of my arm," he said harshly. Maze pushed the man away and returned to unto the burnt rope. Kia screamed out again, but Maze just ignored her. He took his time untying the complicated little knot.

"Kia, try to untie your hands." Right away, Kia started to wiggle and unlace the rope that bound her forearms. Maze continued to ignore the fire and moved towards her hands. But he was pushed back by the invisible force once more and again woke up on the cold concrete of his room.

"Maze, why are you on the floor?" A girl asked. She fell to her knees and patted his back. "Did you fall?"

"Florence, something's happening to me," He said, his breath becoming ragged.

"Oh, honey. That's just something that happens to all boys. It's called-"but she was interrupted.

"Unless puberty deals with painful cramps, and seeing things then…no." He said annoyed.

"Well," Florence laughed. "If you're a girl, maybe."

"Florence. I feel like I am on fire. And then I keep on seeing that crazy kid and she's being burned at the stake and I was helping her escape but," he said.

"You what!" Florence screamed. She had pushed Maze against the floor and was saddling him. "You helped her escape." She growled.

"What do you mean? Florence, you don't even know her." Maze said lifting his head, trying to get Florence off of him, but she pushed him back to the ground again.

"What exactly did you see?" She asked.

"Um, well, I woke up, and I felt sick so I went to go see you. I must have fallen and hit my head. Then I imagined I was untying the girl from a stake. They thought she killed someone. But then I was blown back, and I woke up." Maze said crawling out of Florence's reach.

"Come on Maze. I'm taking you to the Healing Ward. Maybe Owen can fix you." Florence said grunting as she lifted Maze from the floor. "Damn boy, you are heavy!"

"Shut up, please. I was just told I'm going through a very emotional part of my life also known as pu-"but he was interrupted by Florence's laughter as the two walked the distance to far hospital.

Kia-

He'd been there. She saw him helping her. But then he was gone. He had untied her feet but she was still dangling painfully from her arms. Snow had started to fall and tried to die out the fire, but it still burned. Sweat poured down her face and her hair was drenched. She fumbled with the rope and finally, it loosened. She slid her hand through and jumped away from the fire. She collapsed into the freshly fallen snow and away from the guards. She quickly backed into a building to hide from the panicked town people. The witch was loose. She tried to stand, but her body was still weak. Kia reached out to grab a table near her when the color was drained out of the red decorative cloth. She looked down at her hand as the red ran down her hand and was absorbed into the closest burn. Automatically, it healed leaving a tiny pink patch of skin.

"What the fuck…" She asked. But she couldn't ponder on the question for long. Outside, she heard guards running around, searching in houses and buildings. Kia stood up quickly, feeling none of her pain beforehand, and looked around. She was in a house. The walls were painted a dull yellow and were decorated with paintings of elderly people. The table Kia tried to grab was centered in the middle of the room and was set out for dinner. The plates were dingy and grimy, but showed patterns of its once fine elegance. A clock ticked on the wall showing the time 11:21. A door on the opposite of the room was left ajar. Quickly, Kia ran towards it and dived inside. There was a small crib with a sleeping toddler in it but she gave no thought to it has she tried to climb out of the small window on one of the walls.

Kia ran towards the forest trying to cover the tracks behind her the best she could. Once she hit the trees, she slowed down her pace. Her dress was torn, smoking, and disintegrating before her very eyes. She had almost died of both hypothermia and hyperthermia in the same day. Kia slid down a tree and tried to control her breathing. She had no idea where she was, and she had no idea where Maze could have gone. She sighed and looked up towards the tree top when the same thing happened again as it did to the table cloth. The evergreen needles were losing their greenish color and running down the base of the tree. Kia gasped and quickly back away, but the colors continued to move across on the forest floor. They traveled up the length of her body and absorbed into more of her cuts and burns. Though she was extremely terrified, she couldn't help put let out a sigh as her body relaxed. As soon as her last burn was healed, the remaining shades faded back into the tree. She sat there dazed and confused when she heard footsteps behind her.

She turned around and almost cried when she saw the guards who tied her to the post. They looked more than pissed. Quickly, Kia stood and started to sprint deeper into the trees. Her breathing turned shallow and uneven, but she picked up her pace when she continued to hear people behind her. She weaved between the trees hopefully confusing her trackers, but then she saw a red blur beside her. She tried to pick up her speed, but she felt someone grab her waist from behind. Her mouth was immediately covered by a large hand as she was pulled into a man's body. The red blur came to a stop in front of her and growled.

"We really did underestimate you, didn't we?" The girl from early, _Florence_, Kia thought, snarled. Her eyes burned with hatred and her body suggested she was ready to kill. Kia could feel the man nodding in her back.

"What should we do Aaron," she asked again.

"Give her the potion and bring her to the complex. I can temper with her memory so she can remember Maze biting her. We should probably tip off the council as well. Then, I guess we go with our original plan, but this time, we will have an extra player.

"Sounds good enough to me," Florence laughed. "Hold open her mouth." She directed Aaron. She then looked down at Kia and whispered, "Try not to gag." Aaron grabbed her jaw and squeezed inward. Her mouth was left open as Florence forced the awful tasting potion down her throat. Instantly, Kia blacked out and fell into Aaron's strong arms.

…

_January 5__th__, 1856_

Kia woke up very confused. She was in a palace like room with wide windows and fine silk sheets. The room was painted a soft red with gold crowning. Against one wall of the room was a small desk with a mirror perched against it. Kia lifted the fine covers away from her body to find she was wearing a cotton dressing gown. She slid out of the bed and walked towards the door. Her hand barely grazed the door knob when a frantic boy with jet black hair burst into the room and pushed Kia onto the bed. His eyes were like bright blue pools with golden specks swimming around. But she didn't have time to think as he pinned her down and climbed on top of her, pulling out a knife from his back pocket.

"Holy shit," Kia whispered. Her auburn hair drowned her face as the boy pushed her head down and covered her mouth.

"Please don't talk," the boy said. "It will only make this harder." He pointed the blade at one side of her neck and started to press down. He slowly dug the knife into her neck, as Kia started to trash around.

"Stop," he said in a demanding voice. He continued to drag the blade across the length of her neck. Blood gushed down, soaking Kia's gown and threating to drown the girl. The boy sat up, grabbing a vile from his other back pocket and catching a few drops of her blood. He screwed the cork top back on and pocketed it again in his back pocket.

"Thanks sweet heart," he purred. He quickly kissed her cheek and sprinted out the door. "Owen! She's ready for you now!"

"Maze, you didn't have to slit her throat," a handsome man noted as he walked into the room. "Hello sweetie. I'm sorry this happened to you." He said sympathetically, brushing away some of Kia's bloody hair. She gurgled in response.

"Here, let me help you with that. He brushed his fingers over her neck and it slowly started to heal.

"You see, Maze is always a little bit dramatic. Sometimes, to dramatic." The man said digging in his bag and pulling out a purple vial. Kia took this moment to actually observe him. His dark brown hair fell to his shoulder and his bright hazel eyes shone through his gray glasses. He wore a black priest outfit with a small cross clinging to his chest. The man had high cheek bones that could be compared to a god, though he could be no older than twenty-five.

"Now Kia, I need you to open your mouth. This might taste bad, but don't spit it up. That will not only make a mess, but it could also end very badly." He gave her a sly smile then poured the draught down her throat. It burned her mouth and tasted like shit, but she didn't spit it up.

"See, look at you! You can take the worst tasting medicine and not get sick. Trust me, that's going to help you a lot here. I remember when Maze tried to take this potion. He was sick for days." The man explained.

"You don't have to tell her anything she doesn't need to know, Owen." Maze said walking into the room with a tray of food. He glanced a Kia and winked, but all Kia did was groan.

"I expect that in twenty minutes, you will be called to speak your case in front of all the Lords in the Council. If I were you, I would eat quickly and change. Maze, can you go fetch her clothes." Owen said glancing over at the teenager.

"Of course sir," Maze said bowing. He quickly left the room, as another lady entered. She had very pale blonde hair that went all the way down her back. She wore a long black dress with a silver belt wrapping around her waist. Her pale skin complemented her dark golden eyes, and her red lips turned into a smile when she saw Kia was awake. Like Owen, she was absolutely beautiful.

"Oh, Kia. This is my wife Catherine. She's been taking care of you since you arrived" Owen mentioned.

"Hello Mrs." Kia said shyly. She always hated meeting new people.

"Hello Kia, and please call me Catherine. You are very pretty my dear."

"Thank you." Kia mumbled, blushing.

"You are welcome. I must say, however you managed to heal your wounds, you did a fantastic job. You're still lucky some of us found you. It was stupid what Maze did. Never thinking..."

"Thank you mother," Maze sighed, dropping Kia's clothes off at the foot of the bed. Catherine's mouth thinned into a long white line as she looked at him.

"Maze, we will be talking about this." Catherine noted.

"Yes mother, now can I please talk to Kia. Alone." He added. Catherine and Owen shared a look then stood up and exited the room. Maze walked over to the door and shut it. Slowly, he stalked back over to Kia.

"Okay, look Kia. I'm sorry. What happened, I didn't mean-"

"What do you mean? You saved my life." Kia said.

"I mean about the bridge. And slicing your throat," he added quietly.

"What bridge?"

"You-you don't remember?" Maze questioned.

"What am I supposed to be remembering?" Kia asked. Maze walked over to her and looked into her eyes.

"What happened to you?" He whispered.

"I was hoping you could tell me. Catherine said I was wounded. The only thing I remember was being stabbed at the party, but that was quickly healed by-well by whatever happened." She paused for a second, "Where are we?"

"We're in a hospital complex, but you don't remember anything?"

"Last thing I remember, we were in the shed outside Larcio." Kia remarked.

"Okay, good. That's really good. That solves a lot of problems, actually." Maze laughed. "Get dressed and eat quickly. The Council of the Lords isn't very patient. Just remember, stay calm, stay collected, and don't lie. Got it?"

"Sure. I'm royalty, remember. I've done this my whole life. They can't intimidate me." Kia said confidently.

"Of course, you say that now," Maze whispered. Kia glanced at him then shooed him away so she could change. He told her he'd wait outside and she nodded. Kia turned and looked down at the outfit on the bed and frowned. She knew right away it was too big, but she wasn't going to sound like a whiny brat, and call Maze back in here to get her new clothes. She unbuttoned her bloody night gown and slid the lacy white top over her head. She then slid on the black pants and walked over to the mirror. The delicate top was immediately stained by the still wet blood dripping from Kia's hair. She sighed and looked around for a belt that could hold up the pants. She'd never worn them before, but she helped dress Mal when he was two, so had a small idea on how to keep them from falling off. Finally, she decided to tear up the ruined cotton night gown and twist it into a belt. Quickly, she walked over to the door and opened it. Maze walked back in, and sat down.

"Are you going to eat?" he asked her.

"Momentarily. You look nothing like your mom." Kia added. Maze snorted.

"That's because she is not really my mom. Neither is Owen my father. They adopted me when I was young. The only true family I have here are my sisters." He said.

"And what are their names?" Kia asked.

"Anastasia and Estelle, respectively."

"And how old are they?" Kia questioned, trying to carry conversation as she ate the fruit provided to her.

"Anastasia is twenty-one, and Estelle is my age. We are twins."

"And how old are you again?"

"Fifteen."

"I wish I had a sister," Kia stated.

"No you don't. They get all emotional and only want to talk about guys. They're awful." Maze grumbled.

"Brothers are awful. I've got three of 'em. They get to do everything I can't, and they are all younger than me!" Kia whined, finishing her fruit. Maze grinned.

"You don't have to worry about that here. Both sexes have the same amount of freedom. Come on," he said taking hold of her elbow. "We should go."

Maze-

He guided Kia through the dark twisting halls of the medical wing towards the main complex. Once there, Kia was taken away and put into a chair in front of the long table Maze knew way to well. One by one, all thirteen Lords sat down at the table, each wearing a different symbol on their black robes. Maze gave a small nod towards Florence who was also at the table. She quickly smiled before turning back to the middle. The speaker of the house arose and introduced everyone. He started with the one on the left, alternating back and forth until he settled on the one in the middle.

"And Lord Ivan, Coven of the Specially Gifted." The announcer read. Maze sighed. He hated Ivan, with a very strong passion.

"And now, the unknown, Kia Bjorman." He finished strongly. Immediately, Ivan started talking.

"Kia Bjorgman, daughter of Kristoff and Anna Bjorgman, you are here today to be questioned under the Council of the Lords. Do you reject?"

_She gets a chance to reject?_ Maze thought wryly.

"No sir." Kia answered strongly.

"Then let us begin," Ivan said, spreading his hands. Throughout the first couple of questions, all Maze could do was think about how the light reflected off Ivan's bald head, and how his beard was graying. Only when he was brought into to conversation, did he honestly pay attention.

"Is it true that Maze Romanov bit you?" Ivan asked.

"Yes." Kia responded quickly.

"Is it true that he removed you from the scene of the accident?"

"Yes."

"Is it also true Kia, that he threw you off a bridge near the town of Carlia?"

"I'm sorry, what?" She asked confused. Ivan smiled at this and Maze swore he glanced over at him.

"Were you aware that Maze Romanov threw you off a bridge in an attempt of abandonment?" Maze saw Kia's jaw lock.

"No sir." She stated.

"Were you also aware, when he found that you survived the fall, he killed innocents to blame on you, which ultimately led to you being burned at the stake due to the belief of witchcraft." Maze's mouth dropped. He'd dreamed of that stuff. He didn't think it actually happened. And even if it did, he didn't do it!

Kia looked up to where Maze was sitting. If only looks could kill.

"No sir. I definitely did not know that." Kia growled.

"One final question," Ivan purred. "Have you discovered your gift yet?" Maze looked at Kia intently, before she answered.

"No."

"Then it is settled. Until you discover your gift, you will be staying in the newbie complex. Florence here will you show you to your dorm shortly." Ivan smiled pointing to the ginger on the far right.

"Thank you sir," Kia replied coldly, standing. She walked over to Catherine and greeted her. She pointed at a chair Kia could sit in for the rest of the meeting.

"Maze Romanov, you are called to the council." Maze quickly looked at Florence, but she wouldn't look up. Slowly, he rose from his chair and headed down the steps that went to the floor where you testify. He looked around the room. Normally, it was empty, but today, everybody in the compound was in a seat. All two hundred and fifty chairs circled around the room and all two hundred and fifty faces looked at him. He walked into the middle of the floor were, like many other court rooms, had a justice scale, designed in Marble.

"Please sit, Romanov." Ivan said coldly.

"No," Maze responded bitterly. Ivan squinted his eyes.

"Very well." He sighed then started asking all the stereotypical questions he knew by heart. After answering them all truthfully, they began the real twenty questions.

"Is it true that you bit Kia Bjorman on the day of January 4th, 1856?"

"Yes."

"Is it true that you threw Kia Bjorgman off the city bridge of Carlia?" Maze sighed.

"Yes." He could feel Kia glaring at him again, and he tried to ignore looking in her general direction.

"Is it also true that you committed this act for a chance of getting away with the crime of biting an innocent?"

"Yes," Maze answered hanging his head.

"Is it true that after finding out that your attempt to remove all evidence failed, you went back and found Miss. Bjorgman and attempted to frame her for murder and witchcraft, resulting in her being burnt at the stake?"

"No, I have no reconciliation of that event, sir."

"Where were you last night around 11:30 PM?"

"In my room, trying to sleep. That's after curfew, sir." Maze spit out venomously.

"We have witnesses saying that they saw you coming into the compound smoldering."

"But sir, then shouldn't those witnesses be punished as well? If they say they saw me coming in the compound smoldering, then they had to be out past curfew. And isn't that breaking the law sir?" Maze said smugly.

"W-well," Ivan stuttered.

"Also, how could you have known about the incident, sir? Your 'witnesses' say they saw my smoking, but how could they have known about that certain event? Kia herself doesn't even remember it. Another thing, sir, I was checked into the hospital complex last night around 11:40. There is no way that I can get from Carlia to the compound in ten minutes. And one more thing, if Kia was burnt at the stake, then why is she here." Maze pointed out.

"So maybe-" Ivan started.

"So maybe, it was your 'witnesses' making up a story, or they did it themselves. Knowing you and all of the Coven's, these 'witnesses' are probably anonymous as well, aren't they? However, I know for certain, I did not return to Kia after throwing her off that bridge sir. Therefore, you have no evidence to accuse me of said event. That is all I am saying." And with that, Maze walked out of the courtroom slamming the black doors behind him.

Kia-

After watching Maze's testimony, Kia was in awe. She could see right away, Maze and Ivan had a rivalry against each other but she couldn't understand why. The two were almost like the same person, despite appearance. As she watched Maze waltz out, she looked back up at Florence. She'd sworn she had seen this girl before, but she didn't know where. Maybe in a past life…

"Hello Kia." Florence said, shaking her hand. "Let's walk this way." She smiled.

"Hello." They went down another cold, damp hallway. They walked in an awkward silence until Maze appeared up ahead. He attempted to smile at Kia, but she only glared back.

"Well, isn't this just dandy." He said sighing. "I meant no harm to you Kia when I threw you off that bridge. I really am sorry." Kia blinked.

"Okay, then." He said clapping his head together. "Kia, it is my humble honor to introduce you to Florence. Florence, this is Kia."

Of course Kia realized all the fluff Maze had said before stating Florence's name and then how he just lousily said 'Kia' with no grace or bliss. He'd regret that. He'd regret a lot of things.

_Like throwing me off a bridge._

"Nice to meet you." Kia said. _Again, I know you from somewhere._

"Kia, Florence is your new Coven leader as stated in the meeting. She's the head in your complex."

"Oh really? I don't even know my power yet."

"And that's why you are with Florence." Maze said smiling happily. "Captain of all newbies." Maze smiled at Florence and she laughed. "Anyway, I'll leave you two to get settled. Bye Florence. And once again, I sincerely did hope you would live." Maze said towards Kia as he started to walk off.

_And I sincerely hope you die. _Kia thought. Maze turned around and winked at her.

"Maybe now, Kia. But not later." He smiled once more than turned the corner.

_Factious jerk._

"Heard that!" Maze yelled from different hall. She sighed and turned towards Florence who was already walking down the corridor to another section of the building. Kia quickly ran after her.

**Author's Note: This is for not updating since November… I think. Next chapter will be up sometime. Don't worry, I'm not abandoning hope. I love you all. Next chapter will be part two of this. I know it wasn't really a cliffy, but…It has some unanswered questions. YAY FOR LONGEST CHAPTER I HAVE WRITTEN!**


End file.
